De l'utilité de fermer les portes à clé
by Jyzzlobber
Summary: OS, slash HPDM. Draco s'apprête à présenter Harry à ses parents, lorsqu'ils tombent sur une scène que Draco n'est pas prêt d'oublier… Le blond saura-t-il surmonter ce terrible traumatisme ?


**De l'utilité de fermer les portes à clé**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling, et je ne tire aucun profit du texte.

Note : OS débile qui s'approche dangereusement de la crackfic. Le pairing implique un **slash**, donc des relations homosexuelles en hommes, vous êtes prévenus. La mise à jour implique seulement des changements au niveau de la présentation, le texte reste identique.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy traversait le couloir principal de l'aile ouest du Manoir Malfoy, en compagnie du charmant jeune homme brun qui lui faisait office de petit ami. Il lui présentait quelques portraits, lui donnait moult explications et précisions sur tel ou tel détail historique, lui narrait les aventures de ses valeureux aïeux : bref, il lui donnait un cours accéléré d'Histoire et Généalogie de la grande et noble famille Malfoy à travers les siècles.<p>

Son interlocuteur avait l'air plus intéressé par sa bouche que par les paroles qui en sortaient – et ne s'en cachait pas – mais le blond feignait de ne rien remarquer, parce qu'il savait que s'il se laissait distraire, il attacherai Harry à la colonne de l'angle du corridor et lui ferait subir toutes sortes de choses que la décence ne permet pas de nommer. Et Merlin savait que les vénérables tableaux étaient adeptes du voyeurisme… or ce n'était pas la façon idéale de mettre ses parents au courant de sa relation avec le héros national.

Les deux sorciers se dirigeaient donc vers le salon privé où Narcissa avait pour habitude de recevoir ses invités en petit comité.

Arrivés devant la porte, ils la trouvèrent entrouverte, et s'apprêtèrent à entrer, lorsqu'une voix féminine les arrêta.

– Lulu veut jouer à la balle avec Maîtresse Cissy ? Lulu est un bon chaton.

Draco sembla soudainement avoir un objet volumineux coincé au fonde de la gorge, comme s'il avait avalé de travers, et il blêmit. Harry tenta :

– Ta mère a, hum, un chat ?

Draco se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation, de plus en plus pâle. Il prit cependant la parole et demanda d'une voix curieusement aigüe :

– Harry ? Tu as gardé ta cape d'invisibilité ? Prête-la moi.

– Seulement si tu me permets de regarder aussi, répliqua le brun avec un grand sourire.

_ – Potter, il s'agit de mes parents !_

– S'il te plaît ? Allez, si ça se trouve, il s'agit d'une servante qui a prit du Polynectar, encouragea-t-il.

– Surement pas ! Les serviteurs humains sont soumis au Veritaserum tous les quinze jours, mon père y tient énormément.

– Charmante ambiance, murmura Harry du bout des lèvres en finissant de les recouvrir de la cape d'invisibilité, s'émerveillant comme à chaque fois qu'il la mettait.

On entendait toujours des gloussements venir de derrière la cloison.

Les deux hommes passèrent ta tête par l'embrasure de la porte, et se figèrent devant le spectacle… insolite que présentait le couple Malfoy.

•••

Narcissa, en nuisette bleue, avait ses longs cheveux blonds lâchés sur ses épaules. Elle n'était pas maquillée et avait les yeux très brillants. Elle était à mille lieues de la femme hautaine que Harry avait rencontré lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Mais l'élément le plus perturbant était sans aucun doute Lucius. Il avait pour tout vêtement un ruban rose noué autour du cou, une paire d'oreilles de chat ainsi qu'une longue queue blanche qui naissait au creux de ses reins et battait l'air avec une cadence hypnotique. Durant quelques secondes, Harry se demanda avec un intérêt tout scientifique si c'était le résultat d'un sortilège ou d'une potion, et dans le deuxième cas s'il était difficile de s'en procurer.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent et il ouvrit la bouche, incapable de proférer le moindre son. Harry, quand à lui, avait fortement rougi et tentait sans succès de tirer son compagnon en arrière. Peine perdue car celui-ci demeurait aussi immobile qu'une statue.

– Lulu ! roucoula Narcissa, maîtresse Cissy a un cadeau pour toi…

Lucius se lécha les babines et, toujours à quatre pattes, s'avança d'une démarche prédatrice vers sa chère et tendre moitié.

•••

Harry, de plus en plus rouge et fébrile, décida d'employer les grands moyens afin de soustraire Draco à ce spectacle : le blond, qui semblait avoir arrêté de respirer, était visiblement incapable du moindre geste et se contentait de rester là, la mâchoire pendante et les yeux lui sortant de la figure.

Il jeta un « _Mobilicorpus !_ » informulé, priant pour que le couple ne remarque pas l'émission magique.

Il ramena Draco, toujours raide comme un piquet, dans ses appartements, le libéra du sortilège puis tenta de le faire réagir. Le couleur violette de son visage était des plus inquiétantes et Harry ne savait pas comment le faire sortir de son immobilité.

Il commença par lui parler doucement, puis il lui toucha le visage, le secoua comme un prunier, le gifla, le mordit, le chatouilla, mais rien n'y fit.

Harry se livra à un rapide calcul : cela faisait cinq minutes que le blond n'avait pas eu d'air, il ne connaissait aucun sort pour forcer quelqu'un à respirer et la situation devenait franchement préoccupante.

Bon. Aux grands maux, les grands moyens.

Il décida qu'il devait infliger à Draco un choc aussi grand que celui qu'il avait subi quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il prit une grande inspiration et nota mentalement de passer acheter de la potion d'Oubli.

– (…) et sinon je me disais que ça serait chouette de faire un truc avec Goyle, Flint, une sagaie et un fouet à clous, d'ailleurs l'autre jour j'ai vu une paire de cuissardes rouges et comme je suis un Gryffondor – il s'interrompit quelques instants pour chanter l'hymne de sa maison – je me suis dit que ça m' irait bien et je voulais les mettre au Gala du Ministère où tu dois m'accompagner la semaine prochaine et que dirais-tu de me regarder me faire *** par Goyle pendant que Flint te *** les *** ?

•••

Draco eut un sursaut et braqua un regard de pure terreur sur son amant tandis que ce dernier continuait de lui raconter d'un ton badin ce qu'il ferait en compagnie de Dolorès Ombrage, d'un balai de Quidditch et de beaucoup de chantilly.

_ – Harry !_ le blond lui jetait des regards épouvantés tout en se plaquant avec force les mains sur les oreilles.

Le sorcier brun se leva d'un bon, un sourire gigantesque plaqué sur son visage, et entama une danse de la victoire.

– YEAAAAH ! Qui c'est qui a réussi à faire respirer Dracky ? C'est qui le meilleur ? C'est quiiiii ? C'EST MOAAA ! Harry Potter, ouais ouais, champion. Yeah.

Un peu essoufflé d'avoir tant parlé – d'autant plus que marcher sur les mains requérait une certaine concentration – il chercha « Dracky » des yeux.

La pièce était vide : de toute évidence, le blondinet s'était fait la malle.

•••

Draco, les mains toujours plaquées sur les oreilles, courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs déserts.

Il s'arrêta, transpirant, respirant laborieusement, devant une petite porte terne, renfoncée à l'angle du mur. On l'aurait à peine remarquée si on n'avait pas été avertie de sa présence.

Il pausa la paume droite sur le battant et un déclic se fit entendre.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement.

Draco entra, et regarda rapidement autour de lui. La pièce était presque semblable à ses souvenirs : assez petite, elle était propre et ordonnée, éclairée par l'unique fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière du jardin. Deux petits lits étaient alignés dans un coin de la salle. On voyait également une armoire de bois clair, deux étagères et un coffre.

Sur les vieilles étagères, les bibelots étaient soigneusement placés, les statuettes, les colifichets et les jouets d'enfant se côtoyant harmonieusement.

Draco, toujours essoufflé, se laissa tomber sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, semblant attendre quelque chose – ou quelqu'un.

Le quelqu'un en question ne se fit pas désirer très longtemps : une vieille elfe de maison apparut avec un « pop ! » sonore.

– Maître Draco ! piailla-t-elle, des larmes d'émotion commençant à déborder des ses yeux globuleux.

Elle fit une révérence extravagante, son long nez en trompette balayant le sol.

– Flamby, appela Draco avec un faible sourire.

Prudemment, il reposa les mains sur ses genoux, prêt à les plaquer à nouveau à toute vitesse sur ses chastes oreilles à la moindre allusion scabreuse.

– Maître Draco désire quelque chose ? La pauvre vieille Flamby est confuse du maigre confort de la pièce ! Flamby doit-elle aller préparer du thé à Maître Draco ?

Draco se laissa tomber à genoux et agrippa la taie d'oreiller miteuse qui servait d'habit à la vieille elfe. Les yeux exorbités, il chuchota :

– Je dois me cacher. Ils me poursuivent, tous, ils veulent ma mort, je le sais, je le sais ! Je vois clair dans leurs cœurs perfides. Ils ne doivent pas me trouver. Je ne les laisserai pas me trouver. Flamby, je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas ! Tu es mon seul espoir !

Puis, après quelques instants de réflexion, il ajouta :

– Oui, je veux bien du thé. Le thé indien aux fruits rouges.

Flamby hocha la tête et disparut.

•••

Lorsqu'elle revint, cinq minutes plus tard, vacillant sous le poids d'un immense plateau où on pouvait voir une théière fumante de style russe et un service à thé assorti, du lait, de la cassonade, du miel et une montagne de petits sablés ; elle resta sans voix.

La pièce était méconnaissable.

Des tentures émeraude et argent ornaient les murs, un troisième lit, étroit et plutôt sobre, occupait à présent un coin de la pièce. Une deuxième armoire, massive, faite de chêne sombre, était apparue à côté. Un large fauteuil de cuir et une table basse étaient installés sous la fenêtre. Enfin, une étagère en pin se dressait à gauche de la porte, et Draco était en train d'y ranger des livres en chantonnant à mi-voix, se dandinant en rythme.

_ – Yes she loves you, and you know you should be glad! OooOooh…_

•••

Lorsqu'il entendit les pas de l'elfe, il se retourna d'un bon, baguette dressée tel Lucky Luke, l'homme qui tire plus vite que son ombre, indétrônable héros de son enfance – évidemment, ses parents n'avaient jamais rien de ses lectures moldues – prêt à vendre chèrement sa peau.

Flamby glapit et tenta de lever les mains en l'air, sans faire tomber le plateau, ce qui se révéla être une entreprise pour le moins hasardeuse car Draco eut juste le temps de plonger pour rattraper la théière au vol avant que tout l'édifice ne s'écroule.

Flamby se redressa, émergeant du tas de porcelaine cassée, et ses yeux globuleux semblèrent sortir de ses orbites en constatant l'étendue du massacre.

Le sorcier, lui, s'était reculé dans un coin de la pièce, et, accroupi, il serrait étroitement la théière dans ses bras. Les yeux plissés et le visage soupçonneux, il répétait :

– Mon thé. Mon thé à moi tout seul.

Flamby, laissant son maître à ses élucubrations paranoïaques, entreprit de se hisser jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Une fois arrivée en haut, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues parcheminées, elle dit, d'une voix tremblante :

– Flamby a failli. Flamby s'est couverte de honte et de déshonneur. Flamby n'est pas digne de servir la famille Malfoy. Flamby devrait se faire hara-kiri, mais Flamby refuse de souiller les couteaux de cuisine.

•••

Alors qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration, s'apprêtant à faire un tragique pas en avant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Harry, encore plus échevelé que d'habitude, surgit dans la pièce, suivit de près par un Kreattur à l'air renfrogné.

Draco, tendu, serrait farouchement la théière russe contre lui, défiant du regard quiconque de la lui enlever.

Harry réfréna l'envie folle qu'il avait de se jeter dans les bras de son compagnon (l'entreprise semblait un peu risquée pour l'instant) et se contenta donc de l'observer avec des yeux de merlan frit, le regard empli d'adoration béate.

Flamby, interloquée, un pied en l'air, semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre. D'ailleurs, était-il vraiment correct de se suicider en laissant tout ce désordre derrière elle ?

Kreattur profita de ces quelques secondes d'inattention pour bondir tel un ninja. Il prit appui sur le mur, d'un bond, se hissa à la hauteur de la fenêtre, et, effectuant un double-salto arrière, tira la vieille elfe hors de danger.

Quelques secondes de flottement s'ensuivirent, chacun ayant les yeux fixés sur Kreattur qui souriait modestement. Puis :

– Mon héros ! piaula Flamby, en se jetant à son cou.

Harry se désintéressa du gracieux couple enlacé, pour se préoccuper de son petit blond tout perturbé.

– Draco, appela-t-il d'une voix douce, s'attirant un regard méfiant. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. C'est juste que… tu ne respirais plus du tout, et je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors… mais ça a marché, non ? Tu t'es remis à respirer, c'est l'essentiel. C'est tout ce qui compte, mon amour : tu es vivant ! Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais… Je suis tellement désolé ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner, Draco, je ne veux pas te perdre. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? la voix de Harry se brisa alors que son discours mélodramatique atteignait son apogée. Les yeux du brun étaient emplis de larmes, et il retenait son souffle en attendant la réponse de son bien-aimé.

Le blond semblait à présent un peu penaud, et triturait sa théière pleine de thé froid. Il dit d'une petite voix :

– Oh, Harry, je, euh… enfin, oui, quoi.

Des larmes de bonheur se mirent à couler sur les joues du Survivant devant la beauté et le romantisme de cette touchante déclaration.

Ils entreprirent de ranger la pièce et de faire disparaître les effets de Draco, puis Harry convainquit son compagnon qu'ils pouvaient maintenant aller voir ses parents sans danger.

•••

Une demi-heure plus tard, Narcissa, tirée à quatre épingles, les fit entrer dans le salon, et leur proposa gracieusement des rafraîchissements.

Lucius arriva a son tour et s'excusa platement de ne pas les avoir accueillis plus tôt :

– Je viens à peine de rentrer du Ministère, il y avait un travail fou aujourd'hui…

Harry ricana discrètement tandis que Draco s'étouffait avec son cookie.

Lorsque les deux sorciers eurent reprit contenance, Lucius interrogea :

– Donc, mon cher Draco, tu nous as dit, à ta mère et à moi-même, que tu avais quelque chose d'important à nous annoncer… et je suppose que ce n'est pas sans rapport avec notre invité, termina-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au brun qui observait la pièce d'un air faussement dégagé.

Draco prit une grande inspiration. On allait commencer à rigoler…

* * *

><p>Une petite review ? :)<p> 


End file.
